


Brandy with the rocks

by ColetteLunsford



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damn, F/M, I love you Mycroft Holmes!, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Mycroft is a sexy beast, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteLunsford/pseuds/ColetteLunsford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in my head so I had to do it.<br/>......<br/>I can't believe I wrote this.<br/>Can you believe its my first smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy with the rocks

Absently you straighten your blackest noir vest and tie you join the rest of your comrades as your boss Jody conducted the pre-party regulations because tonight was a potential milestone that could pave the way for higher clientele for the cratering company.

Hell, with this press it could go international; you’ve always wanted to see all of Europe.

In the 5 years that the Constable Catering had been birthed it has up to now been at the service of the moderately rich, minor celebrities still stuck at the lower levels of stardom, and fundraisers for charity, hospitals, and veterans but this time it was bigger.

With the estimated amount of zeroes on the paychecks for succeeding it was causing a ruckus among your coworkers scheduled.

Tonight’s venue was a party thrown by an important government official where hundreds of London’s elite would be dining under your company’s care all night long.

“Aright you lot, everyone’s eyes up here!”

“Babe my eyes are always on you!” shouts a coworker from your right.

Jody cuts her eyes and fronts the man an offensive gesture causing giggles exploded in the room.

The chatter stills as Jody waved in her direction, “We need you all to be on your best behavior since we’re finally got an opening to get better gigs. So we’re not going to tolerate any funny business; just do your job as a walking mannequin and make sure that the people are watered and fed. Keep your potty breaks to minimum and under 15 minutes. That means no snacking, no slacking, drinking, chattering unless spoken to, and for the love of everything that’s holy do **not** flirt with the guests!”

“I’ll only flirt with you Jody!” calls a man in the front.

Jody’s eye stink should have burnt him to a crisp by now.

A while back there had been an incident involving a former colleague, Austin DeMoan getting caught screwing a minor government official at a local hospital fundraiser.

With much shushing from both the official and the catering company they were able to avoid a scandal with the media or the wife getting wind of it.

However Austin was discharged for the almost threatening the company’s reputation thus providing the need to use tracking cufflinks to keep constant tabs and Bluetooth dictation by Jody and to help keep problem guests from comprising any of the staff.

Channel one was standard as Jody would be behind the scenes with her laptop for a bird’s eye view, Channel two is when you’re in trouble with Jody or you’re about to be in trouble due to a guest or your actions.

There were even code words in order to avoid problems like **quince** for grabby patrons or the older influential ones that felt entitled to do as they wished, **cocktail** for drunk clients, **Scotch** for the rude partaker looking for a bone to pick, **Vodka** for potential brawlers, **caviar** for reporters, **Rum** for moneybags, and **water** for stalkers.

With each code word a batch of our team would assemble to help defuse the situation so the other could escape and avoid conflict.

So far the system had only been seriously used a total of 6 occasions which thankfully, did not transpire further.

Jody’s now gesturing to a tall lanky ginger man with curly hair with ridiculous cheek bones to stand beside her, “Now I want you all to welcome our newest member Billy Thornton. He’ll be looking to all of you for guidance and I’ll expect you all to watch out for him. Ya hear?”

The chorus of ‘yes ma’am’ and ‘yeah boss’ rang out from the crowd before her while you stared at the newcomer, you could swear you’ve seen that man before somewhere before.

And his face and personality seems a bit fake and his posture is just so familiar as he started to get others around him to open up.

Now if only you could remember…

“Okay guys the party is starting in 30, I need you to reread the handout concerning what party goers to avoid if you can, and familiarize yourself with the kitchen staff. The serving company is only as good as the working relationship with the kitchen. So get to it!”

With another roaring affirmative you and your coworkers get to work seeing some old faces from previous times.

It was a comforting that you’d all be with people you already knew, there was Steve from the veterans event (he does awesome Italian) , Marcie from the cancer charity (she makes rocking Indian) , and even Luke from the ballet after party (excellent German food).

You all understood that what you guys did for a living (serving the wealthy and influential minds) was looked down by others and that sometimes you had to deal with some crazy people but it was fun.

You saw stuff (like an entire Christian life sized nativity made completely out of ice) and got to experience things you couldn’t normally do (like Indian male belly dancers at that private party).

Plus it paid well.

You’ve almost met or seen everyone in the kitchen at least once somewhere save the unassuming blonde man with greying hair in the back.

He looks friendly.

And like he’s tracking Billy.

But none of your concern.

After saluting old friends you and the staff on hand begin preparations for the party another one of your crew Allen calls to you as you walk the floor, “Hey, did you think your man will be here tonight?”

You light up with a dark pink and gift him a rude gesture as the rest laugh.

Even if the company forbids any flirtation on company time it was still didn’t stop people from taking an interest in some of the guests.

You guys were thrown in with some pretty beautiful people that you normally wouldn’t have a chance with in normal setting.

So it was like a safari for the staff looking for their favorites.

Jackie had old man Luther, a tycoon from the hospital event that would frequent all their caterings and constantly ask if she’d be his personal server.

Lyon had a little minor starlet named Tracie tagging along while Reggie and s set of twins (boy and girl) from a private party a couple month prior that often make an appearance.

These esteemed patrons often would boost the catering’s reputation and end up with a bit more pocket money thrown about.

There were unspoken rules like no poaching someone’s favorite or getting cozy with them and the punishment for doing so…

You on the other hand had a more elusive favored one, a Mr. Holmes.

Tall, smart and older ginger the gentleman is always dressed in a well-tailored suit preferring a strong brandy to any of the other drinks served.

Mycroft Holmes had a slight fixation with the sweeter offerings (especially the caramel kind) on the platter than any of the other pickings and you’d be damned if you didn’t get either on your tray if he was here tonight.

The first time you laid eyes on Holmes you were smitten; you tried to sneak looks and bits of conversation without looking too obvious but by he’d catch you looking, it was in vain.

He was just so observant and posh to fool unlike some of the other fools that gathered here at these lavish parties who wallowed in their one hit wonders.

Mycroft is just so amazing.

Those red locks you desperately wanted to _pull_ , that air of confidence that made you want to _kneel_ , that nose…words can’t describe what you want to do to that _nose._

Mycroft knew what you were doing and even by some chance he couldn’t tell your face certainly told the tale.

Curse your complexion and his voice, it made you warm in all the right places in all the right places and wrong time.

To make matters worse all that hovering you did around Mycroft ended up attracting the attention of unwanted advances that (embarrassingly enough) Holmes had to verbally save you from.

From that point on your passing fancy evolved into adoration to more…intimate natures as you continued to butt heads at catering events, champagne salutes and stolen glances.

Sure, there was a small moment of panic when Mr. Holmes was accompanied by another (prettier _younger_ ) woman who had constant contact with her smart phone but through your sources (coworkers) it was confirmed that they weren’t an item.

Bribing your fellow workers for any tidbits of information was pricey but it was _so_ worth it.

You know that you really have no chance with this man; the fact that he has almost total radio silence speaks volumes about how powerful he is, but you’ll be damned if you’ll give up dreaming.

Besides it kept you from committing murder in the third degree and it was fun flirting like reading those god awful dime store romance novels at the local Tesco’s.

If he truly didn’t like you he would have told you off 6 parties ago.

Holmes was a fascinating man of mystery and amazing ass to set it off.

Idly you wonder what Mycroft would look like in shorts or less.

Definitely less…perhaps some super tight silk shorts?

Then slowly pulling those shorts down in a secluded setting while you worked yourself up into a sweat.

You’d be his personal server _any_ day.

The temptation to corner him in a dark hallway and have your way with him was looking better by each sighting.

It was times like these that Austin’s blowjob at the hospital almost seemed justified… _almost._

Austin could have waited like an hour until the party was over before he started the affair.

Or at least take the party somewhere else and not in the CEO’s office.

Information on the man in question; like his picture, is difficult to locate on social media has proved fruitless but sighting of the guy are far and few in between making him all the more special.

You were lucky that a friend of yours that works at a different branch of the catering company heard his Holmes’ first name from a private party he was scheduled at.

Considering the amount of finery put into the event you were sure to see him there since Holmes seemed to appear whenever politics were involved.

And that the more times that you two crossed paths that your fellow servers that had been friendly flirting with you prior to meeting Mycroft found other ‘job opportunities’ in different regions or countries before the night was through.

Even their numbers were changed and you really liked Michael.

Doing last minutes preps with make-up in the bathrooms designed for the staff at the establishment you and your female coworkers.

“Five minutes until invasion! If you need to use the loo do so now!” shouts Jody on the head piece.

Quickly everyone scrambles into the stalls for a last minute relief.

Returning to the kitchen for the first round of finger foods and drinks you end up with a plate of overly done drinks mixed with too much vodka.

_Who the hell even drinks this crap? Aren’t they supposed to be sophisticated?_

As you walk in line with your comrades into the open room where you are assaulted by overpriced perfume, gaudy costume fashions and self-important air from the quests.

_Let’s get this party started._

Through the evening things went off without a hitch with multiple sightings for most of the catering staff.

Apparently for all your foreboding Billy is a hit amongst the masses as he entertains much to Jody’s displeasure evidenced on the channel’s chatter.

A big burst of laughter erupts from Billy’s area as he finally moves along to over guests.

But still…

Sure Jody’s been riding a couple of other staff as well for taking too long with one guest but what can she do?

It’s at a fancy party and you’re in it even if you’re the one serving it.

It’s not like you guys get invited to things like this.

You’ve managed to get several trays of sweets and brandy regardless of how ill-timed they are to the feeding schedule but still no Mycroft Holmes.

As the hour gets later and 24 tray refills you figure he’s a no show until you catch wind of his posh voice wafting over the crowds to your left.

Like a cat scenting the air for food you turn to find Mycroft standing there in a circle of other elites as per the norm without his handmaiden about. Something about her just made you nervous.

But lo! You are now greeted to Mycroft’s profile under exquisite lighting.

 _God_ he looked so damned delicious standing there being in control; it distracts you from momentarily serving.

Briskly you give the forgotten patron one of the lesser sweets adorning your tray and make a B line towards him.

Mr. Holmes at ease as he’s busy commanding attention and hasn’t noticed your presence but suddenly his pleasant mood is gone when he finds Billy in his frontal view.

Instantly you’re looking at Billy as he’s getting closer to Holmes.

Mycroft’s frown is growing deeper and his face has small tints of blush painted on his cheeks.

A twitch in your right eye you never knew you had suddenly manifested as Billy disrupts the climate around Holmes and drags him off into a different corner of the room close to the kitchens.

Using break neck speed to deplete your supply tray of food on the nearest guest and stalk after them with empty tray in hand in the most professional manner that you can without looking like you’re going to choke a bitch.

So letting Jody know you’re taking a piss break and approach them with an aura mixed with menace and lust.

Just when you’re close enough to be in earshot you see Billy get too close to Mycroft Holmes for either of you to be comfortable.

The pair of them is whisper shouting things you can’t make out until you get subtly get closer.

“What are you even _doing_ here?” Mycroft hisses while trying to keep an arms-length from Billy.

Briefly Billy and you meet eyes before he turns his attention back to Mycroft.

“My job unlike you overweight pompous _warthog_!” Billy replies before he spits upon him and then shoves Mycroft.

And that’s where you see red.

Immediately you throw your tray with enough accuracy like javelin and part the pair before following right after to grab the tray mid bounce and whack Billy in the face.

Several times.

You may have lost count after whack number 5.

The satisfying crunch that came with it was oh so worth being assaulted by Jody’s accompanying screech.

The call for Vodka called forth your teammates on brawler patrol descended upon your person to discreetly drag you away into an unused room furnished with a small desk and laptop where furious Jody was waiting.

Her pumps smack the floor as she stomps towards you and snatches the ear piece from your person, “What the _hell_ was that out there! You _nearly_ broke Billy’s nose! Why would you do that? And where’s Billy?”

A male coworker answers for you, “Said he was going to the bathroom to access the damage, one of the kitchen staff went with him.”

“I don’t what got into and quite frankly I don’t care ___, tonight is supposed to be _our_ night! Your little outburst could have just screwed up our reputation _and_ you attacked a fellow worker! You’re fired! Get your crap and get out of here without causing another scene.”

But as your boss Jody finished her verdict there was a knock at the door where a man dressed in black pulled her aside and gave her a message, suddenly Jody’s mood is less than sour, more of a disgruntled wet cat when she says, “Apparently you’re not fired; looks like some other gracious patron has agreed to help clean up your mess and save our reputation. If you have any sense you’ll thank the man.”

Jody gives you one less look before she’s flagged by the man in black and your other colleagues they clear the room leaving you alone.

You wait a beat before you’re about to follow suit as well when the door pops open to reveal Mycroft Holmes on the other end.

Now as you realize you’ve been held up in a room with Mycroft Holmes as he secures the door.

Just you and him.

It’s like Christmas has come early!

Remembering where you are you realize you’re not in one of your better ensembles considering you’re still in your work uniform.

Blushing you notice how ugly your skirt and tux combo is compared to the well-tailored suit of Mycroft.

Standing at the center of the empty room while Mycroft makes a quick call, he looks even better without anyone else fogging up his brilliance.

You could actually smell his aftershave he used that you desperately try not to act creepy while sampling it.

It was intoxicating.

After completing his call Mycroft’s attention shifts to you; if you thought you were hot and bothered before there was nothing to describe it now.

How can he stand there so cool and collected?

It just wasn’t fair.

Shifting from foot to foot you try to stand up straight, posture is the key to looking more desirable, or that’s at least what Cosmo and Elle says.

And be confident, men like women that aren’t wimpy.

And keep eye contact with his face, its key to show you’re paying attention, staring anywhere else is considered rude and only interested in the physical.

And you wanted so much more than that.

“So we meet at last; thought I had hoped that it would be on an even playing field of course.”

At this point you don’t even care about that, Mycroft’s getting closer into your personal space and your breathing is becoming erratic.

“I must say, defending my virtue was quite a pageant. A very thermogenic display of virility, a very promising exhibit of substance.”

Mother of god, you can see Mycroft fully and feel his body’s heat as stands a mere inch before you.

His right hand is ghosting your side when it touches your arm its electric, “Perchance you are agreeable to displaying pith as recongination for my small feat?”

You couldn’t speak even if you wanted to all you did was nod dumbly, you’d follow Mycroft willing into depths hell drenched in baking oil.

But if Mycroft’s visage promises you getting drenched in a different substance altogether.

Mycroft leads you to the seated desk, you fully expect to be screwed on it completely disregarding Jody’s laptop and supplies but you’re surprised to see Mycroft sit in the chair.

So you walk over and drop to your knees prepared to open his fly with your teeth but Mycroft grabs a hand full of your hair and gently brings you up, “ Not exactly what I had in mind my dear.”

He pats his lap and you instantly follow and when you sit down on him, _damn._

The man was well endowed hot and heavy against your throbbing womanhood.

And you get the pleasure to ride it.

Your panties are soaked past the point of decency but who cares about that when you’re going to get laid by the hottest man you’ve ever laid eyes on.

In brief vision of clarity you realize you’re both overdressed for this and make an endeavor to remove the offending clothing only to be halted by Mycroft’s hand, “I think that this can only heighted by this restraint, don’t you agree?”

You can even see the depths of his eyes and a slight sheen of sweat before agreeing, who cares about sweat saddled clothes when you can have mind blowing sex with the man of your fantasies?

It’s a price you’ll willing pay as many times as you can, and who knows with rich people? For all you know this is a one off, you need to make the best of it.

Straddling the man your questing fingers questioning tap on the small mountain in his pants and get a suppressed moan in response.

You can’t help you; you steal a kiss which Mycroft readily returns all teeth and tongue. It’s fast and messy but it certainly helps the mood.

Figuring that it’s a green light you release the weeping appendage to get another delight for this evening, his knob is **huge.**

Could there be a more prefect man?

If you weren’t firmly secured above his lap you might have passed out at the thought of getting acquainted.

But the way Mycroft’s grip is tightening on your thighs to thrust you downwards, and being the benevolent person you are oblige him.

Grabbing his penis you position it towards your throbbing entrance enjoying the position of power before sliding it in.

The stretch is overwhelming as you slowly allow him in, any semblance of control is going to be lost the moment you start moving.

You’re tempted to keep still, you want this to last but then Mycroft fingers begin playing with your clint to get you commence you plunge down to the hilt.

A full body shudder overtakes you and Mycroft…once you open your eyes is tightly enraptured in pleasure as your heat constricts him.

Rocking in circular motions with your hips try to work a rhythm that will at least keep you somewhat coherent, this is too good to end this soon, you’ve been waiting too long for this.

Mycroft’s meeting your lazy thrusts however they’re becoming faster in speed as you continue to make waves of electricity shoot up your spine.

The chair may not have wheels but with the force you’re expending the chair is _moving_ with your combined effort.

Before launching down for a deeper reach you find Mycroft’s just as heated, his normal façade is replaced by a flushed face full of desire and his posh hair matted down with the moisture.

You give into your earlier daydreams and grab a fistful of hair and **pull.**

The reaction is instant as you’re picked up backwards and detect that you’ve been splayed on the desk sending Jody’s computer crashing to the floor. Your hair is splashed against the desk along with what’s left of any conceivable sane thought.

His hand have a death grip on your voluptuous hips while he yanks you up for a dirty kiss, you can taste the brandy on his tongue and quite frankly you’re a little pissed.

 _You’re_ the only one that gets to serve him brandy; whoever gave him brandy when you’ve been prowling all night was dead.

You rip off his mouth and attach your lips to his pale column of neck in what you’d later remember as the harshest hickey you’ve ever given, shit you nearly drew blood.

But this doesn’t dissuade Mycroft who in your marking process has abandoned your hair for your breast, distracting you.

It’s almost enough to make you come but you’re coming on his dick or nothing at all.

Soon the electronics’ unfortunate death is the least of your concern as Mycroft takes you roughly, bucking upwards at speeds only found in younger more frantic men, together you’re both on the edge of what promises to be an fantastic orgasm.

The desk is shaking with the energy expended additionally making every advance farther than before with the back lash.

The coil within you is winding tighter, tighter, _tighter._

With one last stab and with Mycroft’s fingers at your nub you scream his name until your voice turned hoarse and he calls out yours as he floods cum into you.

Feedback alone is causing you to hit another orgasm that causes him to whimper into your breasts.

It feels delightful in the afterglow and you’d love have another round but from the feel of Mycroft it’ll be an hour or so before he’ll be up again…

Seconds of enjoying the fog that accompanies lustful encounters such as these a cold spike of fear pierces it.

Oh _shit._

Reality is sinking in and the afterglow’s gone, you’re a server girl form a catering company and he’s some powerful…whatever the hell he is.

The fact is that you’re getting shag in an abandoned room should be a red flag, wait-did you guys even use a condom?

Did you even take your pill this morning?

What the hell were you _thinking?_

Panic is setting in and it’s quickly cutting off when Mycroft removes his residence from your chest to look at you.

“My dear please cease your internal crisis, your doubts are invalid,” Mycroft says as he slowly pulls out of you. The process is both a bit painful and distressing, you never knew if you’d get that appendage back again.

“Do I strike you as a gentleman who would dive so low to have a one off with anything any member of the help?”

Honestly you have no idea but you’re willing to lie and say yes to anything to win another chance with this man.

You start to sit up but Mycroft’s got one hand on your belly to keep you down on the wobbly desk and he seems a bit disappointed by your lack of answer, “I’ve kept tabs on you for quite some time since our first meeting, and by the way, you did in fact take your pill this morning so can forget worrying on that matter. You fascinate me. What first appeared to be a common goldfish turned out to be a rare specimen indeed; I couldn’t allow someone such as yourself to be soiled with unwanted contact.”

Surprisingly this declaration doesn’t turn you off as much as it should.

Now you’re desperate to get up but the hand is still firm in your placement, curse your amazing shag, making you weak to move.

“I can’t say I’m surprised that don’t have complete faith in me but I’m sure I can remedy that as well. To put it simply you work for the catering company but when I am present you’re only to serve me and only me.”

Mycroft ‘s hand finally releases his hold on your lower half but his face expresses in no certain terms that you’d better stay put as he lowers himself face level to your womanhood.

His hands have taken up home at your parted thighs and from your position on the desk you can only see the top part of Mycroft’s head but you can feel every puff of air from his exhaling.

“Now I believe it’s time to introduce you to your future duties,” Mycroft seductively whispers at hair’s way from your oversensitive skin before pushing onward.

**Author's Note:**

> So it wasn't too vanilla right?...  
> I dunno, I still think it needs more detail.  
> Maybe I'll redo it after vacation.


End file.
